shampoo
by bethanyhallen
Summary: Castle had the ability to piss her off, make her day hell, drive her insane, break her apart, put her back together, and make her fall in love with him all at the same time. He was still an ass and she isn't going to apologize anytime soon.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own them…they probably have better sex than I can describe.

**A/N** isn't beta'd and I do apologize. It is set in early season five, maybe set between 502 and 03. Also, I kind of recycled this from one of my old stories, changed a few things to make it fit for Castle and Beckett. So if you ever read an SVU fic that is similar to this, that is the reason. Oh, by the way, this has a nice little piece of smut in it (which I have never written before) so if that's not your thing turn back now.

* * *

She's worked for almost thirty-six hours straight, tired doesn't even begin to describe how she feels. Nothing about this day, or the past two days, to be precise has gone in her favor.

The case is not solved.

Not even close.

She feels they were closer in the beginning than they are now. Their suspect, the man they had investigated, the man whose apartment they had sat outside for four hours, was himself dead.

This explained why there had been no movement from him while she and Castle had sat on his apartment.

It was a complete waste of four hours and an innocent man's life had been lost.

Pulling her pants down she notices the dried blood she hadn't even tried to wash off, has acted more as glue and caused her pant leg to stick to her skin.

In truth she didn't believe the gash on her leg was as bad as it looked. It was that it had fourteen hours to bleed that was the problem.

She shouldn't have let it go that long, but when Castle gave her a smug grin and told her to have it checked out, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of seeing her in a bandage.

He had just told her that the higher her heel was on her boot the farther she was going to fall, commenting on her new shoes…ones he had yet to see.

She had turned to him and smiled slyly, "I like them higher, Castle, makes it easier to look you in the eyes when I prove you wrong."

"Ah, is that it?"

"Well, that's not only it...Some men like women in heels," she said letting the smile play on her lips a little longer. "Are you not a fan?"

"I like'em...I'm sure you know that," His voice had dropped a little, his lips close to her ear.

She knew.

She knew exactly how much.

"Just looking out for your safety...never know when we'll have to haul ass after a suspect."

"Well, now our suspect," the one Ryan and Esposito had been tracking down, "is being held at the precinct until we can get there to question him. No need for concern. Besides...I know how to handle a pair of high-heeled boots, Castle."

She winked at him, not noticing the break in the side-walk to her left, and fell to her knee before she could stop herself.

She had almost refused his hand when he had given it to her; seeing him quickly lose the smile persuaded her to let him help her off the pavement. She isn't used to being anything but graceful and he isn't used to seeing her any other way.

She's not as young as she used to be and these long days only serve to prove that point. Her muscles are screaming for the hot water that is pouring from the shower head and she can't get under the spray fast enough.

Her eyes close as the water does what she needs it to do. She shouldn't be trying to relax considering that there is a murderer running through the city today but Javi and Ryan are taking care of the case now since the Captain had to force her out of the squad room, Castle following close behind.

They all needed a break from one another and even the Captain noticed it. Tensions were running extremely high given their previous case had barely wrapped before this one fell in their laps. They all felt like they had something to prove since this was just their second case working as a team, after both her and Javi's suspensions.

She reaches for the wash cloth, wishing that she had her favorite shower gel; she curses herself when she remembers that she doesn't have her almond and cherry lotion either. Would it really be such a big deal if she brought those things here? She knows it wouldn't be to him…but to her, that's a different story. She wants this, but it is still new. She doesn't have much here, but she can only imagine the smile on his face if she were to bring more than what would get her through the night and leave it in his space.

"Beckett, I think it might be time for you to call it a day and head home to get some rest...You look like you need it," Gates had told her when she made her way to Kate by the coffee machine.

"I need a break...What about the other two over there; do they not need a break too? …Unless they put you up to this. Did they put you up to this?

The Captains silence only proved to answer her question.

This isn't something that Gates would feel the need to intervene in, but when the Detectives' three partners came to her explaining that Beckett hadn't left the precinct in days, she knew she had to step in. Their genuine concern for one another never ceased to amaze her. She had noticed that the Detective, in the past several weeks since her return, was as dedicated as ever. Trying to prove herself all over again, where it wasn't even needed.

"I can't believe you!" She had said to him as soon as they were alone in the elevator.

"What is your problem?"

"I wonder what my problem could be. It could be the fact that my partner, who by the way is being a complete jerk, just asked my Captain to send me home."

"Kate, I just think a little rest might do you some good, besides I didn't ask, Javi and Ryan did I was just there for support," and to his credit he did look genuinely concerned.

It only served to piss her off more.

"Excuse me, but I am sure that you had a huge impact on their asking, huh?"

He never answers, but the look he gives her tells her everything that she needs to know.

Castle had the ability to piss her off, make her day hell, drive her insane, break her apart, put her back together, and make her fall in love with him all at the same time.

He was still an ass and she isn't going to apologize anytime soon.

By the time the suds are rinsed from her body her eyes have started to droop and she is almost asleep standing in the shower.

She turns to the shelf at the back of the shower to find that in addition to his shampoo, there is a new bottle. Next to his, is her favorite bottle of green tea shampoo.

She smiles and continues her shower.

When she's done and wrapped in the fluffy white towel she leaves the steamy bathroom for the adjoining bedroom.

Walks straight to the bed and kisses him deep.

He's pulling her on the bed with him bringing her body to lie beside his with her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you," She says looking up at him from where she lays against him.

"For what, baby?"

"My shampoo…and don't call me 'baby' we've been through this."

Not all anger is gone it seems

He smiles down at her, "Well, this civilian-investigator-jerk, did some research and noticed that you really didn't care for his. Especially when you have to work the next day," he says. "Baby, baby, baby."

She laughed, he makes her so crazy sometimes.

"I'm sorry for everything...it's just, I was mad, Mad at the case, at you, at Gates for wanting to send me home, all of it."

"Yeah, you become easier to make angry when you're tired. Ouch, Kate, that hurt," he says rubbing the spot on his chest where she had pinched him.

"I didn't want it to feel good, Castle. Next time you think I need a break tell me yourself? Please?"

She's running her hand over his chest and brings it to rest where his heart is beating.

"I didn't want to make you mad," he tells her with a smile on his face. "Next time, I promise. I just don't want you overdoing it and don't try to deny that you don't."

He kisses her on the forehead and then her lips.

She's laying on top of him before he has a chance to realize that she has moved. Not that he is complaining.

She's tracing the outline of his lips with her tongue, when he opens his to her she slides inside of his mouth. Her tongue teasing his slightly and then moving back only to have his tongue follow hers back into her mouth, swallowing her moan.

Her hands move to the knot on her towel and she pulls it away, tossing it on the floor. Thanking goodness that he was already shirtless and she hoped that underneath those cover that he was pant less as well.

"You smell good," he gasps when their lips part. "That might actually be the reason I picked up your shampoo. I wanted you to smell like...well, like you."

"Aren't you selfish," she says and he sees the hint of a smile on her lips before he lifts up to meet her again.

He rolls her over on her back; his lips begin trailing down her jaw line making a path to her neck just under her ear. She loves when he plays there, sends shock waves low in her stomach. He cups her breast in his hand, rubbing his thumb repeatedly over her hardened nipple.

Her breath hitches when he tugs on it just slightly.

"I thought we came home to get some rest?" She asks, teasing him.

He laughs a little and his lips leave her neck to attend to the nipple that he has yet to touch.

"This is so much better than rest. Don't you agree?"

He's using one arm to brace himself above her and the other one has finally left her breast, to her dismay, until she feels him tracing her slit.

He was right, is right and will always be right as long as he keeps plunging those fingers into her the way he is now.

"Ummm...God, yes, right there," she gasps when he uses the two fingers inside of her to press against the rough patch of flesh inside of her, his mouth has found its way to her clit, his tongue curling around it in a way that causes her hips to undulate harder against his mouth.

He loves this part, when she loses control and grinds against his face; one of her hands moves to cup the back of his head, the other squeezing her breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

He removes his fingers only to replace them with his tongue, drinking in the juices dripping out of her. Licking her from her opening to her clit, which he takes into his mouth and sucks, hard, bringing his fingers back to the mix he feels her walls shutter around them. His mouth doesn't leave her clit until the touch becomes too much for her and she uses the hand on the back of his head to bring him back to her mouth.

He deserves an award for his skill of going down on a woman...she's going to have to do a little research to see if one may exist.

The man has talent.

She tastes herself on his lips and only pulls back when the flavor has faded.

He's grinding his length against her center, her wetness soaking the material of his boxers. She's pushing at the material that is keeping him from entering her. His hands join hers at his waist and with both of their efforts the offending garment is gone in seconds.

He finds her lips again as he pushes into her, hard and solid. One smooth thrust.

"Fuck," he moans when he is fully sheathed in her depths. He will never get used to the feeling of being inside of her, the tightness, and warmth.

He doesn't move until she is ready, knowing she will give him a sign when the time is right.

Her left leg wrapping around his waist and her right pushing up to meet him is all the sign he needs. He pulls himself out to the tip before he plunges back in again.

"Want you...want you...so much," she's panting into his open mouth.

He lifts her left leg higher around his waist and he slides in deeper still. Their tongues dueling it out, just as their lower bodies are doing. He's laced their hands together and pinned them above her head. His hips rise and fall harder than before and she's answering his every grunt with a whimper.

They have both broke out in a fine sheen of sweat that's causing them to slip and slide slightly against one another. Their eyes meet and he can't look away, her brown eyes almost black with desire. She's biting her lower lip to keep her orgasm at bay but that doesn't stop her from wrapping her other leg around him wanting him...needing him to consume all of her.

He's still thrusting and her breath is becoming harder to control.

Her walls are squeezing, fluttering against him when he feels himself explode inside of her. He is sure that he hears her shout his name but it can barely be heard with the pressure of the blood rushing in his head.

She's too tired to move. There is not one ounce of strength left in her body.

He rests his forehead against hers. Both of them breathing the others breath, he finally shifts to move from her, pressing his lips against her forehead hearing her hiss as he slips from her body. He moves to the side so he's not laying on her, lips still lightly trailing her skin, leaving a scorching path on her already overheated skin. She finally moves to turn on her side, her back against his chest. Her right hand tangles with his and rests against her stomach.

"Sleep," he tells her tucking her hair behind her ear, kissing her temple while she's fading out.

"What no baby, this time?"

She can feel him chuckle from behind her.

"Well, I decided I shouldn't press my luck again with baby…You do have a gun after all."

"Nah, keep doing what you did before, I promise, no more threats to shoot you."

"Wouldn't dream of stopping," he answers, nose buried in her hair, smelling her shampoo and that scent that is uniquely her.

Sometimes when they lay like this she forgets that there was a time when she didn't know this side of him.

Thanks God that she does now.

"How's your leg by the way?" He asks her and receives a smack to the arm that's wrapped around her waist. Smiling to herself when she hears his answering 'ouch'.


End file.
